Dear Marvel: Captain America
by Zenappa
Summary: #1 in Dear Marvel series. A series of diary, er journal, entries by Captain America, discovering his way in the new unfamiliar world. Post-Avengers, movieverse.
1. June 16th

_**Author's Note:**_ PLEASE DON'T PANIC! I really don't have any self control I'm sorry... I keep promising that I won't start another series but then new ideas just keep popping in my head! This one won't be frequently as updated and will be shorter than the rest so it shouldn't be too hard to handle. I promise I will continually update the others to the best of my ability! I swear to you that every single one will have its time to shine. So now that that's over with: I present to you... My brand new Dear Marvel series! This story, the first in its installment, will be introducing the series and will be written by the one and only Captain America aka Steve Rodgers. It will be a lot of fun and I hope you're all on board with this! :) It's short but fun and easy to update so don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think!

**My Playlist:**

Not in Blood but Bond - Hans Zimmer (Sherlock Holmes), Not Over You - Gavin DeGraw, Prince of Darkness - Hans Zimmer (The Avengers),

Thanks for your cooperation once again! I love you all 3

Love,

Zenna :)

* * *

**Dear Diary Series**

**Captain America**

_This diary journal is the property of Steven Grant Rodgers._

_No reading or entering further past this page unless with Steve's permission (this means you Tony!)._

_June 16, 2012_

I'm not quite sure how to begin this. In my old time, it was usual for someone to carry around a journal or a diary or a logbook to record notes and findings in. However, now it seems like its just a pastime for small children to waste their time upon. Stark has already told me that this journal is just another reason that I need to get updated in the 21st century. I think not, there are just some things that I need to hold onto and I think that this journal can help me with things. I told him that too, but Stark, being the arrogant man that he is, just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about using Facebook instead. Note to Self: Ask Pepper or Natasha what this Facebook is another day.

Well, it has been a little over a month since Loki's invasion on Earth. Everything finally seems to be settling back to normal. We seem to spend most of our time in Stark Tower seeing how most of us didn't have a home before the Avengers anyway. While Stark wasn't too happy about letting us stay here, once Fury stepped in, he obliged all too easily. Him and Pepper were planning on staying in New York for a while anyway and it just seemed like a perfect opportunity to get to know the city better. Or at least, that was my point of view. Stark and his surprisingly normal and sweet girlfriend Pepper still resided in the top most floor, the penthouse I guess it's called. I have a permanent room on the 21st floor; I guess that's Stark giving me a subtle hint. My room was designed to be like the 1950s which I appreciated and didn't at the same time, it made me feel homesick but also happy at the same time. That doesn't make any sense I know but it's what I feel. Banner also had a permanent room on the first floor because with the Hulk, things could be a little uptight if he didn't get to the elevator fast enough. From the sound of things, Stark made his room Hulk-proof which I think we were all grateful for... well except for Banner of course.

Thor had a room on the 39th floor, he wished to be closest to the sky as possible and a room with a view. I doubt the god even knew that all of that meant, but you never know with Thor. Thor's room was pretty permanent but when his father wished him back to Asgard, away he went. He also took trips sometimes to visit his girlfriend Jane in New Mexico where she was working for SHIELD still which was pretty sweet and kind. After he took the Tesseract and Loki back to Asgard, he returned not two weeks later, crashing through the window of Fury's office, announcing his return. Needless to say, Fury wasn't so happy as Thor seemed to be and shipped him off to join the rest of us at Stark Tower. Stark wasn't quite as jovial to see the demigod as the rest of us were, especially when he realized that he would need a room to stay in. According to Thor, his father sent him back to Midgard to protect it because apparently the demigod enjoys this "realm" (as he calls it) better than his own. If only I shared the same enthusiasm...

Natasha and Clint came and left. They still worked for SHIELD and were sent off on missions now and then but they still lived most of the time in SHIELD headquarters or the helicarrier. But when they did stay with us, they took up two adjourning rooms on the 10th floor towards the back of the tower. Somehow, all of us (mainly Stark) that only one of those rooms were being used. I was confused by this statement, they weren't married yet so why would they share a room? No one bothered to explain this to me though so I didn't bring it up again.

Today seemed like a quiet day as I awoke at five am like most days and ventured into the kitchen. To my surprise, Thor was standing at the counter, holding his hammer in the air and looking furious. I ran over to him, questioning what the matter was. "THE POP TARTS BOX IS DEFYING ME!" the demigod shouted much to my displeasure. I asked if he meant that it wouldn't open and Thor's response was to swing the hammer down to smash them. Luckily, I was able to stop the god before he ruined Stark's countertop (he owes me now) and explain to Thor that he was just opening it from the wrong side. Upon successfully and less painfully opening it, Thor snatched the box out of my hand and stalked back to his room.

From there, my day only got more interesting. After my morning jog throughout the city, I returned to discover Pepper and Banner awake and sitting at the kitchen table together. I nodded in greeting before the red-haired assistant invited me to join them. I knew Stark was on good terms with Banner but we always argued and I frankly didn't want to be accused of stealing his girlfriend. I hesitated before politely declining Pepper's offer, it was only for the best. Unfortunately, Pepper saw right through me and got up to make me a cup of coffee. Smiling, I accepted it graciously and took a seat next to Banner. The feelings in the room got tenser and I didn't say a word as I sipped my coffee. I still felt uncomfortable around small groups of people, trying to make conversation. It was never my thing, you know? Pepper and Banner continued their conversation about the future of Stark Industries and I tuned them out, thinking about MY future instead. What was it going to be like? Was I going to grow old or stay like this forever? Would I ever get the chance to say goodbye this time before I died? I had missed my only date. Peggy. How I missed her so much, I honestly did, I hadn't had the strength or courage to move on and I wasn't sure I wanted to. A little part of me was holding onto the fact that none of this was real and I would wake up tomorrow, in my own time period just in time for my dancing date with Peggy. It was killing me inside and I guess I hadn't noticed how hard I was gripping my cup of coffee until I squashed the cup completely, sending scalding coffee all over Banner. Pepper turned to look at me with confused and concerned eyes while Banner just looked pissed. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, leaping to my feet. "I am so sorry!" Pepper grabbed some paper towels and spoke to Banner in hushed tones, trying to get him from getting a little too angry. I stood there, frozen in shock and not knowing what to do.

It seemed like a crisis had been averted until Thor entered the room, his eyes blazing with fury. "Who dares to disturb my slumber?" he shouted, waving his box of Pop-Tarts in the air menacingly. Banner turned to me and gave me a reproachful look and unfortunately, Thor saw that. The demigod started marching furiously towards me but I suppose he didn't notice the spilled coffee on the ground for he stepped right in the middle of it, slipped, landed on his back and sent the crumbs of Pop-Tarts flying in the air. While Thor was still shouting about who knows what, Pepper and I watched as the box of Pop-Tarts, crumbs and all, landed right on Banner's head. Pepper swore and I took a second glance at her, I know it's normal to swear in this day and age but I still wasn't used to it. We both stepped away from Banner in hopes that he would calm down even though we both knew that he was done for. Sure enough, not a minute later, Hulk was standing where Banner had been not moments before. Thor stopped babbling and stared up at the Hulk curiously like he missed the last five minutes. I groaned inwardly but to my surprise, Hulk didn't reach for me or Thor, the causes of his "big guy" as Banner liked to call him, but instead he grabbed Pepper and leapt out the window, landing on the grass behind Stark Tower. Between Pepper's screams, Hulk's roars and the smashing of glass, soon Natasha and Clint appeared in the kitchen and gave me and Thor questioning looks. We all stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened, before we all made a mad dash for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

Upon reaching our destination, I immediately decided that action wasn't necessarily the best option here for we didn't want Pepper to get hurt. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't in sheer panic or screaming her lungs out like most people would. She was just staring at Hulk like this was the most normal situation in the world. I didn't even bother to bring my shield out but Clint had already loaded an arrow and was aiming at Hulk's eye. I shouted at the archer to wait and Clint looked over at me like I was crazy. "The archer has a point," Thor said in his thunderous tone. "We need to take out the beast to rescue Miss Potts." I pointed out that Hulk would most likely just drop Pepper, creating more damage than necessary. Natasha seemed to agree with me and I was just forming a plan when a loud zooming sound flashed by our eyes. I groaned, realizing that everything was about to be ruined.

"Pepper!" shouted Stark, decked out in his red and gold Iron Man suit. "Man of Iron!" Thor exclaimed, waving his hammer in the air to get the billionaire's attention. "Do not do anything rash!" "Are you kidding me?" questioned Stark, getting his thrusters ready to blast Hulk. "That beast has my freaking girlfriend!" Pepper threw Stark a reproachful look, "Tony, now is not the time to be protective." Stark hesitated for a moment and I saw my chance.

I dived under where Hulk was clutching Pepper in case Stark or Clint decided to screw things up and attack Hulk anyway. Luckily, none of us had anything to worry about. "HULK!" Pepper shouted at the green giant towering over her. "Hulk put me down right now!" She had such an air about her that Hulk stopped roaring at the surrounding Avengers and focused directly on her. I was surprised myself and granted so was everyone else, Stark included. "But Hulk sad!" Hulk protested, gazing at Pepper with wide eyes. "Hulk want friend!" Clint and Natasha exchanged a look of disbelief and even Stark seemed more confused than usual. "Oh Hulk," Pepper said with a soft tone. "I am your friend, you don't have to clutch me to realize that." We weren't exactly sure if Hulk understood but Stark couldn't take much longer and he fired a repulsor blast from his palm at the hand that was clutching Pepper. "No!" I shouted, doing a flip over Thor who was knelt on the ground in front of me. Hulk dropped Pepper and turned to Stark with an annoyed look on his face, I prepared to catch Pepper as she fell towards the ground screaming but as it turns out, there was nothing to be concerned about. Hulk saw the red-haired assistant and caught her again, just in time. He placed her gently on the ground and I caught my breath, glad that everything turned out fine. "Tony," Pepper turned to the billionaire, with daggers for eyes. "Don't ever do that again!" I smirked at Stark's dumbfounded expression, stating that she did have it covered. Stark threw an exasperated look at me for interfering and stalked back to the tower, grumbling about how he was going to have to repair the broken window in the kitchen now. Somehow, I figured he was the only one upset about this situation.

The rest of the day passed up uneventfully thank goodness. We all relaxed, played cards (well Clint and I did) and just spent the day thankful that nothing else had gone wrong. Hopefully, tomorrow won't be as catastrophic.

_Steve G. Rodgers_

_aka Captain America_


	2. June 20th

_**Author's Note: **_I literally just had the biggest scare of my life. My iPod which is basically my life crashed and looked like there was no hope for anything and it sucked. But then somehow I tinkered with it and freaking fixed it so now I'm here and I'm awesome so - enjoy the latest installment and please keep reviewing! I love it!

**Reviews:**

_Miss America of the USA: _Why thank you ;) *takes a bow* I try my hardest… Thanks for leaving a review!

_emilykay21: _Hellooooo there! *waves* I've missed you chickie, how are you doing? I'm praying for you. Yeah, Cap is pretty awesome and confused and adorbs so this one's for you!

_Izzy: _You're impressed hmmm? I made you laugh? What is the world coming to? No pun intended I bet, thanks anyway buddy.

_Pepperony Forever: _Yes, how could I not include the best couple ever in here? It was too good to pass up! Thanks for the review.

_drake5673: _Welcome and thanks!

**Playlist:** Not Afraid - Enemiem, Give Your Heart a Break - Demi Lovato, Without You - Usher

Once again, I love you all!

Mwah,  
Zenna :)

* * *

**Dear Marvel series**

**Captain**** America**

_June 20th_

Well today I almost learned what Facebook was. As it turns out, Stark wasn't crazy. He's always insane but this time, his mutterings were actually quite true. As much as I hated to admit it, Stark had a point. I needed to catch up on what I missed, apparently this Facebook had been around for about five years. I was actually sort of on time for once... If you thought about it in my time, which of course no one else had.

Clint and Natasha had left early yesterday morning for some top-secret SHIELD mission that we weren't supposed to know. As much as Fury wanted us to work for SHIELD, Stark and Banner insisted that we were working for no one but ourselves; it made sense and I appreciated it but it was always nice to have a boss of some sort. Don't you agree? Great, now I'm really going crazy, I'm asking my journal for advice. Anyway, Stark was busying himself attempting to hack in the SHIELD files to figure out what was so urgent that Clint and Natasha had to leave so suddenly. Banner was taking a break from his latest break through in some high tech thing that I couldn't understand at all and Thor was somewhere that none of us really wanted to know. I was sitting on the couch by myself, staring and thinking of ways that I could prove to Tony that I was still in the know with the improved technology around here.

At that moment however, Thor took the opportunity to barge into the room. He frowned until he spotted me giving him an exasperated glance. Thankfully, that was the last thing he noticed.

"Where is this book of faces?" he bellowed, heading for Stark's library.

I raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner was explaining to me of this book of faces!" Thor repeated before giving up on me and storming into the library by himself. Stark was not going to be happy.

I decided to see what Banner had said to Thor that made him go off on a rampage and trudged downstairs to the lab. I spotted the doctor sitting at his computer and I knocked once on the door before entering. Banner glanced up as I entered and then he focused on his computer once more.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

Banner took off his glasses slowly like he was annoyed that I was interrupting him and stared at me. "I'm on Facebook," he said like he was speaking to a two year old. I did not appreciate that. "Are you going to question me too?"

Suddenly, it dawned on me. I didn't know what Facebook was but apparently it was something to do on the computer. The computer was an incredible thing as I had learned, there was so much to do! Anyway, I realized that Thor must have thought Banner was talking about a real book about faces and I chuckled to myself.

"Confused?" Banner asked, still peering in my direction.

I shook my head, "Thor is. He marched upstairs demanding to know where I was hiding the book of faces."

Banner rolled his eyes and shut the lid to his computer. He picked it up and tucked it under his arm before heading in my direction. I remembered that Natasha had explained to me the difference between a stationary computer and a laptop, and it seemed that Banner had some sort of laptop. I was learning contrary to Stark's beliefs.

"Come on," sighed Banner as he headed up the stairs. "Time to teach you and Thor a lesson on how to use Facebook."

By the time we reached upstairs, Thor had successfully tore apart the library searching for said book and was on the brink of clambering through the entire house. I almost doubled over with laughter at the thought of Stark's face when he saw this. Banner just kept his calm and beckoned for the demigod to join us in the den area.

"Now I trust you both know what the Internet is correct?" asked Banner warily. I nodded slowly but Thor narrowed his eyes, still a little unnerved about his journey through the library.

"Who is this Net of Inters?" Thor demanded. "Are they a rival family?"

I wanted to smash my head against the wall until this little introduction was over but Banner didn't falter.

"JARVIS?" he hollered.

The AI answered almost automatically, "Yes Dr. Banner?"

"Could you have someone bring up two laptops from the lab, one preferably being the indestructible kind?"

"Certainly sir," JARVIS replied and I gave a little smirk at Thor's impression.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Thor grabbed his hammer from the carpeted floor and leapt to his feet before either of us could stop him. "SHOW YOURSELF DEMON OF MAGIC! YOUR INVISIBILITY DOES NOT FOOL ME!"

I face palmed and noticed Banner doing the same. There was just no hope for this guy. Somehow I supposed Facebook would have to wait.

Steven G. Rodgers  
aka Captain America

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Yeah I decided to make these shorter and more frequent so it would be fairer to all of you out there :) still needs a review though ;) ya'll are awesome!


	3. June 26th

_**Author's Note:**_ I've been writing ahead for you ;) I know how much you enjoy updates so I'm trying to make this enjoyable for you as possible! Don't forget to let me know how I'm doing by leaving me a review! Mwah!

**Reviews:**

_phillipphillips: _Thank you so much for your review! :D Yeah, that was my goal. I wanted this to be a funny light and fluffy fic, not so much a storyline plotline fic. I'm so glad that you enjoyed this!

_emilykay21: _Well this one's for you my friend, you better update today or tomorrow or I swear… It will be worse than the last time XD Stevia lives, just for you… actually that's a lie, I was planning on throwing some in here anyway lol. And yeah Cap's pretty great lol.

_Chief: _Long time no see buddy! :D Yes, you've told me before but thanks for the kind words. I really appreciate it.

_Izzy: _I'm so glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the suggestions! We'll talk more tomorrow when I see you in person…

_Stevia: _You're not the only one to think so! Thanks for the suggestions and the review!

_Pepperony Forever: _Yeah my apologies but in my defense, it does mostly focus on Cap sooo… Sorry buddy… But thanks for the review! I love it!

**Reccommendations: **

Baby Captain - emilykay21

*An Avengers FanFic* Natasha finds a postive pregnancy test in the trash can of the ladies' bathroom in the SHIELD helicarrier. As it turns out, Maria is pregnant... with Steve's child. How will she tell him and how will he take it? Stevia all the way! :)

**Playlist:** Mr. Saxobeat - Alexandra Stan, Make It Loud - Michael Africk, Dark Sad Lonely Knight - Starkid (Holy Musical B man!), Wide Awake - Katy Perry, Dream On (Glee Cast Version) - Glee Cast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Captain America or anything in this fic. Marvel can take all the credit once again :( but I do own the plotline! ;) like that counts for anything...

Enjoy,

Zenna :D

* * *

**Dear Marvel**

**Captain America**

_June 26th_

It's actually been quiet for the past few days since Thor got called back to Asgard for an emergency family meeting. I appreciated the silence in my thoughts and I'm sure everyone else did too, especially Banner. I'm not exactly sure how they celebrated the peace but the household was pretty quiet without anyone large and in charge around. Pepper was away in DC for a board meeting and wouldn't return until tomorrow morning, Stark was working down in his shop and Banner was probably in his lab. Me, however, I was sitting at the kitchen table with my arms crossed over my chest and drumming my fingers against the wood. I wouldn't exactly admit this out loud but I miss the chaos. It gets kind of boring actually... Everyone always says three's a crowd but I think if anyone saw the way this household was holding up, they would change said saying.

Sighing, I heard a loud crash from downstairs followed by a groan. I knew I should have checked on Stark to make sure he was okay before deciding against it. He would have my head for sure actually if I even spoke a word to anyone about this. Smiling at the thought, I plopped myself on the love seat in the den and stared at the television screen.

It was blank and to be quite honest, I wasn't really sure how this object of interest worked. I'm pretty sure Clint and Banner tried to show it to me once but I kept getting confused and thinking it was like a radio. So I sat here, giving up all thoughts of actually doing something of interest when something long and hard and metal-looking hit me in the head. I glanced upwards, rubbing my head in exasperation to see Stark himself looming over me, sporting a brand new cut on his right cheek.

"You know you have to turn it on to use it," snapped the billionaire and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously," I retorted. "But perhaps I don't want to watch the - the -"

"TV," interjected Stark when I was at a loss for words, which was usual for me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Yes that."

Stark raised an eyebrow and scratched his goatee in thought, obviously thinking of someway to snap an insult at me. It was a usual banter for us, I wasn't exactly surprised by anything he did anymore.

"If you didn't want to watch TV, then why are you staring at it like you're a lost hope?" Stark questioned. I opened my mouth to reply but it seems he wasn't quite done yet. "I mean," he interjected. "You are a lost hope but that's really beside the point."

He smirked as I narrowed my eyes at the billionaire. I decided to answer his question with my own... "Why do you have a long bleeding cut on your cheek?" I countered. "Things get a little too rough downstairs?"

Stark opened his mouth in a mixture of shock and surprise. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to me, "How dare you accuse me of that?"

I gave my "friend" a small smile, "Well then believe me when I say to leave me alone."

"Fine," Stark huffed before grabbing his mug of coffee and disappeared into his workshop yet again.

I couldn't believe I had actually won a battle with Stark. As much as I didn't want to admit it however, he had a point. He was right and I just didn't want to say anything about it. I really had no idea how to work this machine and now I had just really let myself be alone, for Stark wanted nothing to do with me for awhile and Banner being in his lab for the majority of the day.

I sighed, now was as good of a time as ever to figure out this "TV." I picked up the remote and eyed the many buttons on the device. I flipped it over and over twice to get the feel for the thing, it was surprisingly pretty light. I examined the buttons at the top and immediately found one that said "On/Off." Well that looked promising. I pressed it and the "TV" came alive with pictures and sounds. All I could think of was thank God that Thor wasn't here.

Unfortunately, whoever had used the device last had left the noise level on pretty high and I was almost blasted backwards with the noise level. I fumbled with the remote a couple of times before grabbing it off the floor and hurriedly looking for an obvious solution to this newfound problem. I only hoped that Stark and Banner wouldn't have heard all of this commotion. I finally found two buttons labeled with up and down arrows and pressed the down one as quick as I could. Sadly, these weren't the correct buttons.

Instead of lowering the noise level, it only changed the picture on the screen to some sort of game it looked like where men were sliding around on ice. I didn't even bother to understand, I only tried to comprehend this remote device some more. I pressed the down arrow again, hoping it would do something helpful but it only changed the picture again to a man pointing a gun directly at me.

I swore and dove under the couch to avoid the strange man's firing. It never came. I watched as the man proceeded to shoot other people on the screen but never at me. Suddenly, it dawned on me. This was a movie! I almost slapped myself from being so stupid and clambered embarrassedly to my feet, searching for the remote again which I had flung across the room in desperation to hide from the gunman.

After a couple of minutes, I finally found it wedged between two books on a nearby bookshelf near the door. I hissed to myself and reached up to grab it. Unfortunately, as I did, a bunch of other books came tumbling on top of me and I collapsed to the ground again, swearing under my breath reluctantly. I instantly found the remote again and headed back to the couch where I was sitting before. I found another down arrow on the opposite side of the remote and stabbed it.

I must say that I was thoroughly surprised to see that the noise level in the room lowered. I stabbed it again and it sank even more. I held up the "Volume" button as the sounds shrank away in the distance. I sighed as yet another crisis was diverted.

The movie was still playing on the screen and I wasn't about to mess with this remote again so I resigned to watching this sad-looking movie. In my day, this sort of film would never be allowed. I was appalled by how much blood and violence was shown and I felt a little queasy at times, I must admit.

After about twenty minutes of this pure chaos, I shifted myself uncomfortably on the couch as the blood and guys never seemed to let up. Sighing, I guess I didn't realize that the remote was sitting so close to me and I suppose my behind must have pressed a button involuntarily for the screen went black for a moment. I frowned quickly, at the time I hadn't realized what had happened. Then all of a sudden, the screen went from black to gray and white fuzz. The noise level - er volume - skyrocketed once again and made a horrible buzzing noise as I scrambled to my feet.

Searching for the remote proved harder than I expected in a rush. I really wasn't having a good time with the device today... Finally, after like another three minutes of just tearing apart the couch looking for said remote, I found the device and quickly stabbed the down button labeled "Volume." I knew it was the right button this time, I had learned that lesson the hard way.

But to my surprise, nothing changed.

I swore under my breath and marched towards the "TV" or whatever Stark had called it. There had to be a solution for this problem, whatever it was. I tried pressing the button again, this time more aggressively but still nothing happened.

"SCREW YOU!" I shouted, getting fed up and threw the remote at the screen. To my utter surprise, the screen cracked and the entire "TV" fell over at my feet. My mouth dropped open as the events unfolded almost in slow motion in front of my eyes. "Shit," I swore. "Shit shit shit."

I spun around on my feet and I almost swore again. There, standing behind me watching the entire thing in utter amusement, was Agent Maria Hill. She must have let herself in and with all the commotion, I hadn't heard it. I wanted to bang my head against the wall in frustration. Why her? Why now?

She smirked in my direction, "I didn't know you could swear like that Captain."

I couldn't exactly find the words to speak and I cleared my throat a couple of times to try and will myself to say something. But still, the words wouldn't form. The only other way I felt like this was around Peggy... Could this mean - I shook my head to myself, no it couldn't mean that I was moving on... Could it? I looked up at the agent again and my heart beat a little faster as I realized the many similarities between the two women.

Maria noticed me staring, well more like gaping actually, and coughed once, saving me from more embarrassment. "Do you know where Stark is Cap?" she questioned, morphing back into her agent mode.

I shook my head twice, "Sorry Miss Hill, I don't. But when you do find him, I would appreciate if you didn't mention this incident to Stark."

She gave me a small smile before slowly replying, "Considered it noted Cap." She walked away in the other direction, down the nearest hallway, when almost as soon as she disappeared, Stark himself sauntered into the room. He calmly took a sip of his coffee and looked up at me with mischievous eyes.

"You know," he stated with his signature smirk. "You could have just used JARVIS."

It was then that I really wanted to kill Tony Stark.

_Steve G. Rodgers_

_aka Captain America_


	4. June 30th

_**Author's Note**__:_ Hellooooo, I'm back. Did you miss me? I know you did. Anyway, I'm trying to update fast for you guys, mostly to one of my amazing friends emilykay21 :) this one's for you chickie! Thanks for always being there for me! Now don't forget to read and review! XD and a special thanks to my amazing beta, Vanya Caldwen!

**Reviews: **

_Agnes Robinson: _Thanks for your review! I'm really glad that you enjoyed this chapter! :D

_emilykay21: _Yo, you deserve it girl! I love your stories :) We need to get cracking on our own though… Anyway, I wrote the Stevia for you so I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's a bit in here as well! XD

_killer of men: _Yes, I realize that. Hense in his journal, he realized it was a movie and kicked himself. Did you miss that part? He was just confused about the TV remote.

**Playlist:** Dance Floor Anthem - Good Charlotte, Barbastella - Hans Zimmer (The Dark Knight Rises)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avengers or anything Marvel-related unfortunately. If I did, Stevia would be a real couple :)

Enjoy everything! Love ya!

Zenna :D

* * *

_June 30th_

It had been a couple of days since the television incident and Stark and I still weren't talking. Not that I minded, not having to converse with the billionaire was a plus in my day. It was basically all a joke to him, he didn't care that he had to buy a new television set. The only joy that I had was knowing that Pepper wasn't too thrilled with Tony's so-called joke. I just really needed to get out of this house, hotel, mansion, whatever it was.

Slumping on the couch, I really just needed to do something. Thor had returned from Asgard yesterday and the mansion became busy again. While Natasha and Clint were still off on their not so secret mission, it was quieter but not as quiet as when Thor was gone.

I sighed, I needed to get out and do something. I got to my feet as quick as I sat down and didn't say anything at first. I shuffled back to my room and picked up the newspaper I abandoned at the base of my bed. What was I going to do?

A loud beeping noise interrupted me and I was jolted out of my thoughts. Fury was calling. I threw on a jacket and hurried into the Avengers' ultra secret room or some other secret name that Stark came up with. Banner appeared not a moment later followed by a charging thunderous Thor.

"Who hath been calling?" the god of thunder demanded, pounding his fist furiously on the table.

I patted the god's arm, "Good to have you back buddy." Banner rolled his eyes and quipped in with a short "calm down" before taking a seat in the far corner. I paced up and down the room as the three of us waited for Fury's face to pop up on the big screen as well as the man of the house, Stark himself.

"Who do you think will show themselves first?" I questioned aloud, looking for something to break the awkward silence that lapsed between us.

"Fury," droned Banner, not even flinching or hesitating for an instant. Thor nodded in agreement, "Not the Man of Iron for sure." I smirked, life was so predictable around here.

Sure enough, not a minute later, Fury's angry face was projected onto the big screen that was installed in the front of the room.

"Where the f*ck is Stark?" were the first words out of his mouth and I cringed, the director was obviously in a bad mood today.

We all shrugged - well Banner and I did, Thor just kept looking around curiously like he usually did - and Fury narrowed his one good eye. The loud beeping noise sounded throughout the house again and this time, it didn't stop. Thankfully, Stark and Pepper entered the room moments later. Pepper practically shoved him in the room and locked the door on her way out.

"What?" he threw his hands up in the air. "No goodbye kiss?"

I stifled a chuckle as Fury's expression changed from anger to disgust to surprise and back to furious again. It was certainly a sight to see.

"So nice of you to join us," the one-eyed director snapped and Stark winked. "You know it's not a party until I show up!" he exclaimed, taking a seat on one of the comfier chairs. "Oh trust me," supplied Banner sarcastically. "We know."

Thor let out a deep laugh and rumbled, "Petty

mortals," under his breath. Fury ignored the whole exchange and waited for the four of us to settle down.

"You must be curious what I have Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton doing out in the field currently," the SHIELD director began but he didn't get very far.

Stark interrupted, "Oh yeah about that. What were you doing sending two senior agents alone into the deep jungles of South Africa to track down a terrorist group known for their brutal tortures and killings?"

That got our attention. "What?" I spluttered, leaping to my feet. Stark gave us all a knowing look and since Fury didn't outright deny it, we knew it must be true. "Why didn't you tell us?" my other question was directed at both Stark and Fury. They both sighed at the same time and glared at one another.

"Well since Mr. Stark here was so kind enough to hack into our main data frame and claim the information about the secret black ops mission," Fury interjected, "then why don't you share yourself?"

"I already did," said Stark in a cold tone. "I know what you're thinking but you need us. That's what I've been working on. Why now? Why not before?"

Fury shook his head, "I made a mistake."

Thor nodded in approval, "I am in approval with Director Nick Fury." I looked on skeptically; after all, I cared about those two like they were my brothers and sisters, my family. I could not afford to lose them anytime soon.

"So what was your mistake?" piped up Banner, I had almost forgotten he was there.

Fury sighed, his good eye showing a mixture of emotions. "I wasn't expecting them to be ambushed," he said solemnly, "and they weren't either. I need you Avengers to go in and rescue them."

Stark made a face, and I couldn't help but agree with him. "Not that I don't want to do, I do, but why should we be responsible for your mistakes?" he asked snippily.

"I'm not putting the blame on you," Fury interjected. "I'm not I promise, but you need to understand that right now, they need your help."

I nodded, "I'm not happy Director Fury but right now, the main concern is Natasha and Clint, we'll be right on it."

"Oh and you won't have any contact with the outside world either," Fury explained. "So I suggest saying goodbye to your girlfriends for a while."

Stark narrowed his eyes, "You're a bastard Nick, but you're damn lucky to have us."

Looks like I'm packing my bags tonight.

_Steven G. Rodgers_

_aka Captain America_


	5. July 29th

_**Author's Note**_**:** Hi again :) How's everyone's summer going? I'm trying to update quicker than I have because these are just little short blurbs about Cap's day. I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves! Thanks for your kind reviews like always :)

**Reviews:**

_emilykay21: _Hey darling, how's it going? Thanks for your review like always… As for the Stevia, I was mistaken sorry. I'm pretty sure it's this chapter XD

_Izzy: _Yeah Tony is pretty great, I love him :D Hulk is okay XD just kidding, I know you love him… Anyway, thanks for your review!

_Pepperony Forever: _I just love writing everyone, they're pretty amazing :D Tony is by far the best to write but seeing how Steve thinks and writes is pretty awesome too. So yeah, I enjoy myself. Thanks for your review darling!

**Playlist:** Love the Way You Lie - Rihanna, Be Prepared - The Lion King, The Scientist - Coldplay, Seeing Not Believing - Alan Silvestri (The Avengers)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel unfortunately. I keep wishing but I think God just hates me XD

**Dear Marvel**

**Captain America**

_July 29th_

Today was a good day for a celebration. We just returned from a successful mission in Africa, rescuing Natasha and Clint as well as taking down the terrorist organization. I was glad to be home for one thing and I was happy to be among my teammates for another thing. I think Thor and Stark were even happier to see their girlfriends again and it got me wistfully thinking about Maria.

Fortunately, I didn't get very far. Stark burst into my thoughts by exclaiming, "Movie night!" I rolled my eyes, this man was something else. Didn't he ever just relax? I supposed not. Sighing, I reluctantly got to my feet.

"What movie did you have in mind?" I questioned.

Stark raised his eyebrows, "What movie have I been talking about all trip?"

"Please no," I groaned. "Not-"

Thor broke into my thoughts exclaiming, "BATTLESHIP!" I did a small face palm in exasperation, that sounded like the least interesting movie I heard in a long time. But Stark had been raving about the reviews for a while, all African mission, and saying how much action was in it. I hoped it wouldn't give him any ideas...

Pepper walked into the room after Thor and Stark and smiled at the three of us. "You ready to go Pep?" Stark questioned and the red-haired woman shook her head. "This should be an Avengers only event," she grinned. "You deserve the celebration."

Stark and Thor nodded, still enjoying their day, and Pepper threw me a sympathetic glance. "Can't I stay here with you?" I asked Pepper and she gave a little laugh. "Sorry Captain," she chuckled. "I think you have to go with this one."

I sighed, "It was worth a shot."

We all piled into the car, Tony grabbing the driver's seat and Natasha riding shotgun. Banner and I took the middle two seats, and Clint and Thor crammed in the back. He drove literally sixty miles an hour so we would make the showing in an half hour. I held onto my seat so I wouldn't get sick from the billionaire's erratic driving.

Once inside, Thor, Natasha and Stark decided to get snacks. Stark settled with a Pepsi without ice (it gets too watery, he complained) and a medium popcorn, Natasha got a small Sprite, but Thor bought a large popcorn, a large Pepsi (he liked the caffeine) and a bag of Sour Patch Kids. I rolled my eyes, typical demigods.

We must have looked like a sight, six superheroes juggling snacks and tickets, trying to pile into a small movie theater. We settled for seats in the middle row of course, but Banner insisted that we split into three and three. Natasha, Clint and I headed into the first row while Stark, Thor and Banner sat behind us. It was a little squished but we made do.

I must say, I was surprised by the movie itself. It wasn't as stupid as I thought! I was surrounded by losers however who made the movie certainly enjoyable, maybe that was it. I learned that Clint could fall asleep during any moment of the action, Natasha was easily scared by things popping out, Banner kept covering his eyes, Stark kept projecting opinions rather loudly and Thor was just confused. At the end of the movie, I was just fed up though. We all got to our feet and everyone just groaned, the snacks had pretty much filled everyone up and now we had to head home for Pepper's home-cooked dinner.

Perfect.

The other five Avengers headed into the restrooms adjacent to the theater but I just shrugged, it wasn't like we weren't on our way home anyway. I decided to explore. I headed to the other side of the theater and frowned. There, in front of me, was a giant movie poster with a black A saying "Assemble." That almost sounded like - I turned to my left and saw the sign hanging over Theater 6.

It said "The Avengers."

What? Now I was thoroughly confused. I headed into the theater where the movie under our same name was just ending. There was the six of us, or what looked like us at least, standing in the middle of New York City waiting for Thor and Loki to go back to Asgard. As the movie ended, I scrutinized my own screen self. They made a movie about us? With actors that looked almost exactly like us? That was - was - incredible!

The credits started rolling and I stared at the screen, trying to remember the actor's names. The first one that popped up was Robert Downey Jr on top of the arc reactor so I assumed he played Tony Stark. Next came Chris Hemsworth scrawled across Thor's hammer, followed by Mark Ruffalo on top of a pair of glasses (perhaps Bruce Banner). The next one I had burned in my brain though... Chris Evans was written across Captain America's shield - my shield and I guessed that he would be the actor to play me. I frowned and scratched my head.

The door swung open to the theater just as Scarlett Johannson's name appeared by some guns. "Who the hell is that and why does she have my guns?" came a seething voice behind me and I turned to see Natasha crossing her arms over her chest angrily. I shrugged, ignoring her for the moment, as Jeremy Renner's name appeared on the screen next to a quiver and a few arrows (Clint Barton, I presumed).

The door to the theater swung open again and Stark marched in angrily, apparently they were searching for me. He seemed to quiet down as he realized what was playing on the screen. "What the hell?" he questioned quietly as Tom Hiddleston's name showed up next to Loki's staff. "This is unreal, this is not right."

I had seen enough and I didn't want to attract more attention than we already did. I shoved Stark out of the theater in exasperation with Natasha following close behind.

The rest of the Avengers were staring at us with curious expressions on their faces. Stark fumbled for words and Natasha just rolled her eyes like she couldn't care less so I presumed it was up to me to explain.

"They made a movie about us," I said and the other three that weren't in the theater with us exploded into gasps and mutterings. "I know, it's strange but I think we should watch it someday. The actors look exactly like us, it would be neat to meet them."

"In your dreams Captain Loser Pants," Stark finally, unfortunately, got his voice back. "That's the last thing I want to be doing."

I shrugged and mumbled under my breath, "Only just a thought."

As we all walked out, our minds still reeling about the Avengers movie, we passed another movie poster and Clint stopped for a moment, examining it.

"Hey Thor," he exclaimed. "This guy kind of looks like you!" He pointed to a poster of Snow White and the Huntsman and I cocked my head to one side, scrutinizing it.

Thor immediately marched up and slammed his hand into the wall to get a closer look. Finally, he decided, "That man looks nothing like me, that man is not a god!" We all sighed and piled out the movie theater. I only hoped that we wouldn't return for quite some time.

_Steven G. Rodgers_

_aka Captain America_


	6. July 31st

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was out of town for the longest time and now I'm back :) so thanks for sticking with me! You're mazing! :D Thank you for all of your reviews darlings! And a special thank you to my wonderful beta ** A Pirate By Any Other Name** :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, Captain America or anything Marvel related whatsoever.

Once again thanks!

- Zenna

* * *

**Dear Marvel  
Captain America**

_July 31st_

Today, I woke up this morning to a strange ungodly noise, no pun intended. It almost sounded like little screeching and car brakes but in the tower... I frowned and rolled out of bed, heading downstairs into the kitchen. The odd sounds continued and I blinked a couple of times to make sure that I wasn't still dreaming. I wasn't. I walked into the main sitting room, or den I think the other Avengers called it, and immediately stopped in my tracks.

Sitting on the black couch with weird looking controllers in their hands were Stark and Clint. They didn't even look up at me as I entered the room; they just kept screaming at each other about bananas and bombs. Needless to say, I was thoroughly confused with whatever was going on.

"This is just not fair!" Stark was complaining at the top of his lungs.

Clint laughed as I stepped in front of the television screen. The two other men in the room basically screamed at me to move. I side-stepped and raised an eyebrow. What was so important I would never know.

"What is going on?" I questioned.

I got no reply for another two minutes until Stark threw his device on the ground and turned to look at me. "This is all your fault Capsicle!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

I raised both of my eyebrows this time and replied with a simple shrug. I honestly had no idea what was going on.

Clint got to his feet and gestured for me to take a seat next to him. I reluctantly obliged and hesitated as Clint held out another gray device for me to take.

"It's called a video game," the archer explained. "What Tony and I are playing is called Mario Kart."

"Mario what?" I questioned. "Who's Mario? Why does he have a cart?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter soldier. This is called a controller which will control your player as you race throughout an imaginary track."

I must have still looked completely confused for the archer continued to speak, "Think of it like you're in control of a movie but without a real storyline."

I shrugged, I might as well give it a shot. I picked up the controller and looked it strangely. What was the difference between the giant green button and the little thumb pad off to the left side? And what about those huge buttons at the top of the controller? I opened my mouth to speak but Stark cut me off.

"Do we really have to explain everything to you?" he asked exasperatedly. "It's not that complicated!"

Clint flashed us both a look of sympathy before turning back to me and quickly saying, "The green button is accelerate, the red button is go backwards, these two buttons called X and Y throw stuff at other players in the game and this knob controls the direction of your player."

I tried to understand all of it, I really did but it simply wasn't grasping into my brain. Somehow, the more practice I got, the better I got... Stark tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited for Clint to finish showing me the ropes of this "GameCube" as they called it. It was fascinating all of the little pastimes the world has offered now and I was determined to learn every single one of them. Well maybe not every single one, but a lot of them for sure. I was determined to not be old-fashioned anymore.

Stark restarted the game and added me in. When the time came to choose our characters to be our players, I was lost already. Stark immediately chose two people and a car to drive without even thinking and Clint glared at him.

"Why are you always the babies?" the archer questioned. "Baby Luigi is my ultimate favorite!"

"I'm awesome."

I didn't even have the time to respond before Clint swatted Stark on the shoulder good-naturedly. Clint chose two more characters (named Koopa and Dry Bones as I would find out later) and then both of the other men in the room turned to look at me. I had no idea what I was doing! I stated at the screen and hoped it would magically give me the answers to control this magnificent and yet frustrating game. After a moment of hesitation, I toggled the knob on the left and to my surprise, the box on the screen jumped one space over. I almost laughed out loud, this was amazing!

I looked at the characters on the screen for a moment before deciding on a plumpy green dinosaur and a flying turtle. I really didn't know who they were but they looked pretty neat and I hoped I chose well. Neither of the other Avengers in the room said anything so I figured I did okay this time. The game started after Stark chose an area or track of some sorts called Bowser's Castle.

Clint turned to Tony and simply questioned his motive for picking one of the hardest courses in the game. The billionaire just shrugged and concentrated on his game. Numbers on the screen flashed 3... 2... 1 and then all of the players were jolted into motion. I toggled the knob around and avoided running into the nearest wall. I did however run into some sort of rainbow block but to my surprise, my players ran right through it. A tinkling

noise was heard seconds later and my green dinosaur appeared to be holding some sort of red looking shell. I remembered Clint saying something about the X and Y buttons on the controller to fire items so I pressed one and hoped for something good to happen. Not moments later, Stark jumped to his feet, controller still in hand, and swore.

"WHO THE HELL SENDS YOU A RED SHELL IN THE BEGINNING OF THE COURSE?" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs, probably waking everyone else in the house up.

I shrugged my shoulders, not taking my eyes off the screen. "What does a red shell do?" I wondered out loud and that only earned me a growl from Stark. That still didn't answer my question.

I was ignored for the next few minutes as we raced around the track a few more times before the words FINISH popped up on my screen. I jumped, almost startled and turned my head to one side. The other two were still playing...? I waited a minute until they both touched the finish line and glanced over at me to make sure I was doing okay. When they saw that I had already finished, their mouths just dropped open.

"You already finished?" Clint stammered.

I nodded slowly, hoping that I didn't do anything wrong. But Stark, ever the nice guy that he is, shouted, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU WIN?"

I shyly raised my shoulders up and down because frankly, I had no clue. I had won? That was certainly interesting. I needed to play this game more often! I kept that in mind as I placed the controller on the couch and leaned back on the seat. This was hard and yet satisfying at the same time.

"We're battling," Stark announced just as Natasha entered the room. She smirked at the three of us before settling herself on the floor to watch. I didn't pick up the controller again. This battling was likely to be more confusing than racing and I was okay to pass on this one.

"It's okay," I commented. "I'll watch this one."

Stark selected a section called "Balloon Battle" and decided to play in the Block City area. These inventors didn't have very creative name, I thought to myself although it didn't really matter. Stark's characters held red balloons while Clint's had blue. It started out the same as racing with the "3, 2, 1" and then running into the rainbow blocks like before. Only this time, instead of a race, it was like the two other men were going after each other, trying to throw items at each other and pop their balloons.

It wasn't as confusing as I thought. Maybe I would play another day. As I was consumed with my own thoughts however, the shouts in the room grew louder.

"Clint!" Stark exclaimed. "You nincompoop! What was that?"

"That was a red block," Clint put in and Natasha laughed from her seat on the floor. Stark grumbled some more under his breath and I stifled a chuckle of laughter myself.

"I hate this game!" Stark shouted not a moment later. Clint shook his head, "I don't know, I think I'm enjoying myself. Must be just you."

I smirked as Stark quipped, "That's because you always win!"

"Boys!" hissed Natasha. "Pepper and Banner are still sleeping!"

Stark quieted down at the mention of his girlfriend and whispered a short "Sorry." I raised my eyebrows, there was something about Stark that I would never understand.

But sooner or later, Natasha's warning was long forgotten and they started screaming at each other once more. I threw my hands up in the air and got to my feet, I didn't want to be around when the Hulk came out and killed the billionaire and archer for waking him up.

As soon as I leapt upwards however, Banner entered the room looking furious. The two other male Avengers in the room didn't even look up and Natasha glanced over her shoulder with a look of apology written all over her face. I was honestly surprised that the Hulk wasn't coming out to play right now...

"Good morning," I said happily. "Did the idiots wake you up?"

Banner rolled his eyes, "Something did."

"It was probably them," Natasha put in. "I warned them that you and Pep were still sleeping but they didn't listen."

Banner grumbled something under his breath and marched into the kitchen to get his usual cup of black coffee. I made to follow him but ended up collapsing back on the couch next to Clint.

This was going to be an interesting day indeed...

_Steven G. Rodgers_

_aka Captain America_


	7. August 7th

**Author's Note:** Hiya! :) I lost my motivation for a few days but I'm back and better than ever! So please enjoy and thank you to my awesome beta **Vanya Caladwen** for reading this chapter and helping me out during the best and worst of times! Please don't forget to read and review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited! Also, my Internet is down until further notice so I'm at my neighbor's house posting this. Please pass that along to everyone else and I'll update everything as soon as I can! Thanks!

**Playlist:** We're in this Together Now - Nine Inch Nails, Scorponok - Steve Jablonsky (Transformers)

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Captain America, Avengers or anything else that Marvel owns. I'm not trying to steal anything XD

* * *

**Dear Marvel**

**Captain America**

_August 7th_

I woke up this morning to a screeching, almost groaning sound. I frowned as I blinked open my eyes; I mean, I really shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore but this almost sounded forced and unnatural. I clambered out of my bed and quietly, yet quickly, put on my Captain America suit. It was getting to be a little tight since I started working out again all day, and I reminded myself to talk to Stark or Fury about getting an upgraded one. I wasn't really sure which one was worse in this situation... However, I didn't need to think about that right now.

I needed a plan of action.

A creak sounded outside my door and my hand instinctively went to my shield. Whoever was there, creeping on me, was going to get a massive headache if they had harmful motives. The door swung open and I thrust my shield upwards into the intruder's face. I didn't necessarily get the intended respond.

"What the hell was that?" swore Clint, rubbing his head vigorously.

I made an apologetic face, "I heard strange moans of protest and I was going to investigate."

The archer paused for a moment, obviously thinking over something. I tried to ponder upon what I had personally said, what had I done this time? "It's a damn good thing you're an old school kind of guy Cap," he commented. "Otherwise your comment could have been very sexual. Stark would have been proud."

I rolled my eyes. Stark found a way to merge our lives into one big sexual innuendo. I sincerely gave up hours - more like minutes actually - after I first met him. There was simply no hope for the conceited billionaire.

Clint led the way out of the room, dressed in full SHIELD gear, and I followed more slowly. I wanted to take in everything around me, almost like I was a detective searching for clues. The sound came again, and I took off running in the direction of it. Clint seemed surprised that I would react this way but followed nonetheless.

A door opened across the hallway and a voice hollered at us to stop. Emerging from the door frame was the Black Widow herself. Natasha was dressed in her black catsuit, looking ready to take on whatever hit her.

"You boys need some help?" she questioned aloud. I turned to Clint, he was the one who seemed to negotiate this entire thing. But he was staring at the ground, lost for words. Typical. I nodded once in Natasha's direction, not really committing to anything, and just like that, our little party gained another member.

As we stalked the cause of the strange noises, we almost slammed straight into Thor who was standing in the middle of a hallway as we spun around the corner. Well, I didn't really mind but poor Clint did, I'm afraid. I felt bad for the archer, really I did, today just wasn't his day. As we all turned the corner, Clint (who was in the lead, mind you) bashed his head into Thor's back and was sent sprawling on the floor. Natasha chuckled and held out her hand to help him up while I turned questioningly to the demigod in question.

"What are you doing Thor?" I rubbed my head in a mixture of anxiety and confusion.

The demigod swiveled around to face us and finally noticed that we were there. He broke out into a large smile and clapped Clint on the back. The SHIELD agent let out a low groan, but none of us payed any attention to it. I, personally, was trying hard not to laugh.

"My friends!" the demigod bellowed. "I have heard the strangest of noises! I believe it is coming from one of the chambers upstairs."

Clint glared up at Thor, clearly not in the best of moods right now. "Thank you Sherlock," he hissed. "Would you like to assemble with us?"

I smirked at his witty comment as Thor agreed and we all proceeded to the floor above us. We must have looked like a sight to anyone else who was watching us, and I hated to think of who would be. It was pretty early, well not for me but for the others, and the variety of how we looked was pretty hilarious. Clint looked like he was pissed and would rather be anywhere but here in this moment in time, but at the same time, he looked completely geared up and ready to go. Natasha looked bemused by this entire event and yet she was also pretty serious looking with her full blown suit on as well. Thor looked like he just crawled out of bed - well, he probably did - with his gray sweatpants and red t-shirt on. His facial expression was one of pure enjoyment, however, and I knew, how stupid he may be, Thor was always so optimistic and lovable. I smiled, what a team we were.

Natasha looked Thor up and down, "How many times have I told you guys to suit up in cases of an emergency?"

"This is emergency?" Thor questioned, turning his head to look down at the assassin.

I shook my head, "Not quite sure yet."

As we all turned down yet another hallway, we saw another figure standing there, almost waiting for us. Thor gave a large wave and I grinned once more, I had missed the big guy... Not that I would ever mention that to anyone else of course... Banner was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Unlike the rest of us, he wasn't in his Stark-made "stretchy pants" (Hulk's uniform) or his sleepwear. He was dressed in a long sleeve button-down purple shirt and long black pants. He looked like he was ready for another day at work!

"It's Doctor Bruce Banner!" announced Thor, leading our group towards the man in the middle of the hallway.

We all chose just to ignore the overly ecstatic Thor and I raised an eyebrow as we got within talking, rather shouting, distance. "Up so early Doctor Banner?" I asked.

"Still up," he corrected, rubbing his eyes.

I gave a small smile, "Well maybe you should get some rest."

He shook his head like I was doing before, "I can sleep when I'm dead. I think I'm good." He took one glance around at the rest of us and narrowed his eyes. "What did you guys need?" he pondered and I smirked.

"There hath been a strangest noise coming from the upper chambers of this household," Thor explained, shoving the rest of us aside to speak to Banner directly.

Banner frowned, "Like what kind of noise exactly?"

"Groaning and crying," Clint supplied helpfully.

Banner raised an eyebrow, "Sorry Steve, I know your mind is too naive to process this, but did the rest of you think that maybe Tony and -"

"Just shut up Banner," Natasha snapped. "It's not like that."

"Where is the Man of Iron anyway?" Thor questioned, whipping his head from side to side.

I shrugged, I had no idea and I didn't really care either. Clint and Natasha exchanged a look and Banner sighed, frankly I didn't blame him.

Finally the scientist spoke up, "Fine, count me in. It seems like your pitiful search party needed one more loser."

Thor cheered and we all suppressed another sigh. It was too early to be dealing with the demigod now.

We climbed another flight of stairs until the odd sounds were seeping out under a door directly in front of us. I froze, holding out a hand to let the other Avengers fall in behind me. "This could get dangerous," I pointed out and I could practically feel the glare Natasha was giving me. I really didn't think she liked me much.

"To hell with this," Clint protested and kicked out with his right leg. He made contact with the door and knocked it straight over. A look of shock passed over my face. I really didn't know the archer had it in him!

He led the way inside the room and I frowned, not really being able to see anything. The sun was just coming up and the room we just entered was dark. I squinted through the darkness and could just make out two shapes on the bed. One was lying flat on its back, almost dead-looking, and the other was sitting beside the first, cross legged and repeatedly assaulting the first.

I sprung forward, doing a forward somersault, and jumped on the attacker. I wrenched the second person away from the first and we tumbled to the ground. The attacker landed first and I landed on top of the second shape.

"What on Earth are you doing Steve?" came a concerned and yet familiar voice from underneath me.

The lights flicked on in the room and my eyes widened in surprise. "Pepper?" I questioned. "What the heck?"

"I could say the same to you," the red-haired woman responded.

I instantly shot to my feet, my cheeks flushing, and held out my hand for Pepper as well. The other Avengers were staring in complete shock at the entire event, Banner's hand still hovering by the light switch.

Natasha threw her hands up in the air, "That's it, I'm done!" and tried to march out of the room. The awful sounding groan caught all of our attention however and the assassin froze in her place. She slowly glanced over her shoulder and I did the same. No matter what we were saying, none of us could believe that Tony Stark was making the noises that we had all heard so eerily before.

"What the flying fu-" Banner started to swear but I cut him off. "What is going on?" I turned to Pepper, hoping my emotions had calmed down. I really didn't mean for that exchange earlier to happen! I don't even like Pepper! Well I do, but not in that way. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts once more.

"All I did was remind Tony that he had a dentist appointment today and he went all sick and childlike on me," she explained.

Banner's mouth quivered in amusement, and Natasha rolled her eyes and made to walk out of the room again. "Thanks for the wake up call Stark," she snapped and slammed the door shut behind her.

"What were you guys doing up so early?" I questioned and everyone turned to look at me. I didn't really catch on until later and it was then that I felt embarrassed. This time, it was Pepper's turn to turn red and glance down self-consciously at the floor.

Stark groaned again and rolled over, being overly dramatic like he always was. Clint, like his female partner, had had enough and I must say, I felt bad for the billionaire at the archer's next move. Clint reached behind him into his quiver and plucked an arrow, tucking it safely into his bow. He fired it at Tony without warning and the arrow planted itself in the man's leg. He howled and tumbled off the bed, swearing rather loudly.

Pepper's hands flew to her mouth and she hurried to the other side of the bed to help her boyfriend. Clint, Banner and Thor all let out a collective chuckle but I didn't chime in. I don't know why, but I found myself almost feeling sorry for Stark. It was weird and certainly unusual, maybe I was feeling sick or something, but I just couldn't control it.

"Need a trip to the doctor's now as well?" Clint laughed as he made his own way out the door as well. "Thanks for the memories!"

Pepper stood up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, and sighed. "He's deathly afraid of the dentist," she said softly. "I feel bad, I really do, and I usually accompany him to make him feel better. But unfortunately, I have a mandatory meeting today that I can't miss and he's just going to have to go alone."

"Pepppperrrrr," Stark moaned from the floor.

I raised an eyebrow, not believing that I was actually about to do this. "I'll go," I volunteered and I could see the look on Pepper's face brighten. Banner and Thor exchanged looks of incredibility and turned to me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure about this?" Banner asked, making sure I wasn't being forced into doing anything. Trust me, I was as shocked as he was. I nodded slowly and the scientist shrugged. "Well, have fun," he added before clapping Thor on the shoulder and following the others out the door.

"Good luck my friend," Thor put in and continued after Banner. I swiveled back around to face Stark and Pepper and almost gave a groan myself. I had a feeling that this was not going to go well.

_To be continued..._


	8. August 7th (cont)

Well this is the first time that I - excuse me, Steve I mean ;) - wrote such a long journal entry that it had to be split into two. Like? Dislike? It's kind of weird I know but it needed to be done. So please don't forget to review! They make me update faster XD I love you all!

I don't own Avengers or Captain America :( sorry guys, I wish I did but Marvel took all my money. Where did it go? XD

**Dear Marvel**

**Captain America**

_August 7th (cont.)_

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Pepper questioned me for only the billionth time.

I nodded slowly, starting to regret my decision every time she asked me the same thing. If she asked me that one more time, I swear I was going to blow. I knew I wouldn't though, and certainly not at Pepper. Stark was more trouble than he was worth yes but someone had to put him in line. And it seemed I was the only soldier for the job...

I glanced over my shoulder to see Stark slumped over the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He gave another groan and I rolled my eyes, I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to give him comfort. But the billionaire just raised his head and glared at me; I took my hand off fast and clasped my other hand alongside it. Pepper gave me a small smile as thanks for trying.

"Come on Stark," I said, not really sure why I was caring so much. "It's not going to be that bad!"

"Wesley kill," mumbled Stark and I frowned. What? What was that supposed to mean?

I raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Pepper laughed and walked over to me, her heels clacking on the ground. "He said 'yes it will,'" she put in and it suddenly made more sense.

"Oh."

"Don't worry," she chuckled. "I've been speaking Tony way longer than you have Steve, no worries there. If you ever need a translator, you know where I'll be."

I laughed right along with her and Stark slowly raised his head again. He glared in our direction as we were having fun at his expense. "Why are you guys on a first name basis?" he questioned, his eyes darkening.

"You don't seem to have a problem with it when I'm talking to Bruce," Pepper pointed out, her eyebrows furrowing.

Stark rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Banner will be single forever. That's not a problem."

At that moment, Banner walked by with his cup of coffee. He simply took a sip of it and said, "Heard that."

"Fight me Banner!" Stark exclaimed. He really wasn't in a good mood today... "I could eat the Hulk for breakfast."

"Doubt it!" the scientist called over his shoulder before continuing on his way.

"It is the most important meal of the day," I chimed in but I don't think I helped.

Stark stared at me with hatred burning in his eyes, "Just stay away from my girl Star Spangled Stealer."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Really? You've resorted to jealousy?"

"Hey," Stark added. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Which is why I'm leaving," Pepper replied just as quickly. She sauntered over to Stark, planted a small kiss on his forehead and clacked out the door with one last worried glance over her shoulder.

The silence was deafening in the room and I sighed. What had I gotten myself into? I coughed, trying to break the awkward silence. It didn't work. I would have to try another technique...

"So," I interjected. "Ready to go?"

Stark stared at the ground, not answering me. I nodded and went to go find Banner. I wasn't sure if leaving him alone was the best option but I really had no other choice right now.

I found Banner sitting in his lab, working on some project or whatever. It wasn't really my cup of tea so to speak. I opened the door, not bothering to knock, and froze in my spot. Banner glanced up in my direction and his mouth twitched with amusement.

"Had enough yet?" he questioned, clearly amused.

I frowned, not happy with Banner just quite yet. He needed to help me or I didn't know what I'd do. "I don't know how to get to the dentist," I confessed, "and I don't think Stark is in his right mind as of now."

Banner chuckled, "You took him on soldier."

"I didn't realize -" I started to say but Banner cut me off again. I closed my mouth slowly as the scientist put in, "Of course you didn't. You may argue with Stark more than the rest of us but you still have the softest heart out of all of us combined."

My cheeks flushed and I looked down at the ground. Was that really true? I bit the inside of my cheek and didn't reply. I only hoped that Banner would say something and allow me to collect myself. Luckily, he did.

"I'll drive Cap," he reassured me after signing in exasperation. I smiled at him in relief and we headed back into the kitchen together. I hoped Stark was still in the same spot as when I left him. He was.

He just stared at the two of us like he wanted to single-handedly murder us both. I gave a small smile but that only made his eyes grow even darker.

"Don't tell me he's tagging along too," he groaned. I nodded to Banner to explain our situation and he did begrudgingly. Stark banged his head on the table several times before lifting it back up groggily. Banner shrugged and I sighed, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Which car are we taking?" I asked curiously.

Banner made another face, "I don't care. Stark's are probably fastest."

"Oh no!" exclaimed the billionaire, leaping to his feet. "The monster is not touching my car!"

"Good you are awake!" Banner smirked and Stark groaned. Busted.

...

We must have looked like a sight, the three grown men (Avengers no less) ambling into the dentist. I smirked at what everyone else must think. Banner claimed three blue plastic chairs in the corner in the waiting room. He and Stark sank into two of them; Banner pushed me towards the receptionist and I sauntered up reluctantly. I wasn't exactly used to all of this yet, and I wasn't sure what was the same and what was different from my time period. I pursed my lips and rang the tiny bell on the counter.

A woman appeared not a moment later and smiled in my direction. "You're Captain America aren't you?" she grinned.

I smirked, "Yes ma'am."

"Well what can I do for you Captain?" she wondered curiously. "Do you need an appointment?"

I shook my head, "No ma'am. I'm here with Tony Stark."

Her face darkened at the mention of the billionaire and I stifled a chuckle. Stark was always causing trouble.

"Well," she drawled. "Looks like you have your hands full, don't you?"

I nodded grimly and glanced over my shoulder at the billionaire still sitting in the chair. He looked like he was going to throw up. I almost felt bad for him... almost.

"It's an adventure," was all I said before signing Stark's name and sauntering back to where the other Avengers were sitting. I took a seat next to Banner and crossed my arms over my chest. I only hoped that this wouldn't take as long as I thought. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

We waited for about ten minutes before another lady walked in and called Stark's name. He let out another moan and I rolled my eyes. Banner helped the billionaire to his feet and we all shuffled to the lady. She didn't give us a weird glance, and I wondered if Stark did this every time he came here. I smiled at the lady as we made our way towards her.

"Hello," I stuck out my hand in greeting. "I'm Steve Rogers and I'm terribly sorry you have to go through with this."

She returned my small smile. "I'm used to worse," she said. "I'm Ruth by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I replied. "Is there anything you can do to ease his pain?"

She made a face and I sighed. It seems we would have to sit this one through.

"No worries!" Banner called from behind us, and Ruth and I glanced over our shoulders. He held up some sort of syringe and I laughed out loud; only the scientist would think to bring something like that.

Stark looked upwards and narrowed his eyes. "Doc," he snapped warily. "What is that?"

Banner didn't answer. He nodded towards me, but I wasn't really sure what that meant. He let go of Stark for a moment and stabbed the syringe in his arm.

"WHAT THE FU-" the billionaire shouted before his eyes rolled back in his head and he pitched forward into my arms. I struggled to hold him up and Ruth let out a little laugh. I must admit, it was pretty ingenious.

...

An hour and a half later, Stark's appointment was over. As it turns out, he had three cavities that had to be taken care of, so Banner and I elected to have Ruth take care of them now while Stark was still knocked out. When Ruth had finished, the billionaire was still out cold. I was amazed, I must admit.

I turned to Banner, "What was that stuff?"

"It's a secret Cap," he smirked before standing up and hovering over the chair where Stark was asleep. Without any warning, he slapped Stark across the face hard. A red handprint showed up on his cheek and I widened my eyes.

"I've always wanted to do that," Banner confessed. I laughed as Stark stirred, his eyes blinking a million miles a minute. He shook his head and swore under his breath.

Ruth smiled down at the genius, "Had a good nights rest sir?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a semi truck at least twenty times," Stark said snippily.

Banner chuckled, "At least you were knocked out."

"I hate you," Stark babbled and then paused, moving his mouth around. "Why can't I feel my tongue?"

Ruth spoke up, "You had three cavities sir that needed to be taken care of."

Stark swore again under his breath and I made another face. He looked up at me, "What were you doing Volunteer?"

"Supervising," I responded instantly and Banner gave an appreciative laugh. Stark glared at all of us.

Banner shrugged, "You could say thank you."

"Whatever," Tony shrugged out of the chair he was lying in and marched out the door. We followed reluctantly, not quite sure what to do next.

I turned to Ruth, "Doesn't he need to pay?"

Ruth smirked, "Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark owns this building. He doesn't pay for anything."

Of course he did. Suddenly, everything made a lot more sense now.

_Steve G. Rogers_  
_aka Captain America_


	9. August 13th

Hello again my friends! These next couple of entries are about the Avengers and their Ireland adventures. I was in Ireland a little while ago and I got my inspiration from that so enjoy! And let me know what you think! I've gotten requests to put in more Stevia and more action rather than fluff. So I'm trying to appeal to everyone! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to drop me a review! I promise they help! And a special thank you to my beta **A Pirate By Any Other Name**! :)

I do not own Avengers or Captain America. Marvel already confiscated the rights. Damn.

**Dear Marvel**

**Captain America**

_August 13th_

If you just took one glance at me, you would see a calm man relaxing next to his girlfriend in first class on a long flight. But if you really knew me, you wouldn't see that at all. You would see that the woman sitting next to me wasn't my girlfriend after all, just a friend (although secretly I was hoping for something more). You would see the annoying billionaire sitting across the way, complaining about something like usual. You would see an aggravated couple in front of me, just trying to get some sleep. You would see a really skinny and really muscular man sitting diagonal from me, already fed up with their seating. You would see a red-haired woman trying to calm everyone down. And finally, you would see two completely normal civilians sitting in the far back, wondering how they were lucky enough to be sitting with us.

Because with the Avengers, it was never a normal day. It all started yesterday when an emergency Avengers meeting was called...

A knock on my door interrupted my intense meditation, and my eyes fluttered open. I thought I imagined the entire thing at first until the knock came again.

"Come in," I croaked and cleared my throat. What was up with me today?

The knob on the door jiggled and a voice shouted, "It's locked idiot."

I recognized that voice... It was Maria. Crap. I swore in my mind and leapt to my feet. I smoothed down my hair, shaking my head. I let out an exhaled breath and slowly opened the door.

Maria Hill, dressed in complete SHIELD attire, was standing in the doorway of my room with her arms folded over her chest. "Sleeping?" she questioned, cutting right to the chase.

"Not anymore," I answered just as direct. She smirked at my answer, and I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"Suit up Cap, Fury's got a job for you."

She closed the door on her way out and I didn't move for at least ten seconds. My dreams were still plagued by her face and I shook my head; I had to focus!

I quickly threw on my brown leather jacket over my button down shirt and a pair of jeans. I had a bad feeling about this meeting so I grabbed my army backpack and stuffed the necessary essentials in it. I hurried downstairs to find no one in the living room. A whirring noise sounded from out the window however, and I leaned my head out. Of course.

I pressed the call button for the elevator and quickly clambered inside, smacking the button for the top floor of the mansion. As I reached the roof, I was greeted with the unfortunately familiar Quinjet. I groaned, why did Fury have to send us to the Helicarrier just to talk to us? I had no idea. Suddenly, I was happy I packed the backpack.

The door to the jet opened and I was greeted with the sight of Natasha, Pepper and Banner sitting calmly on the seats of the jet. I frowned.

"You're late," Natasha said, giving me a good-natured glare.

I shrugged, "Where's Clint?"

The archer poked his head up from behind the front seat of the jet. "At your service Captain," he said, nodding in my direction.

I opened my mouth to ask what we were all doing here, but Maria clambered in behind me and we were forced to shut up.

"Alright," she shouted, ducking as she entered the Quinjet. "I think that's everyone. Stark and the god are going to meet us there."

I raised an eyebrow in Pepper's direction as if to ask, "He just left you here?" She shrugged in response and I made a mental note to talk to Stark later. If there was a later...

Maria turned to Clint, "Get out of there Barton. I'm flying." The archer shook his head, "No can do Hill, this is my baby."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Oh here we go." Pepper giggled and Banner sighed; I could tell that this 'excursion' wasn't going to end well.

Maria narrowed her eyes, "That's an order Barton."

"Oh you're really pulling that card?" Clint threw his hands up in the air. Maria smirked, "I'm seniority to you."

"To hell with associate directors!" the archer snapped but he clambered into the passenger seat anyway. I had to laugh; this was going to be a long ride.

When we landed on the Helicarrier, I was the first one to hop out of the jet. Almost as soon as I stepped foot on the ground, a flash of red and gold landed in front of me. The man stood upright and tilted his head in my direction.

"Looks like the entire team is back together," Stark commented. "Even the ones who don't belong."

Any other day, I would have thrown a punch at the Iron Man but today I just wasn't feeling myself. Maybe I was annoyed with Fury, maybe I was upset with Stark or maybe I was just mad at myself for not acting more mature around Maria. Whatever it was, it didn't feel good.

I ignored Stark as Thor landed next to him. I nodded in greeting to the demigod and Stark swished his face plate back. The rest of the crew exited the Quinjet; Stark rushed up to Pepper to make sure she was okay. To my delight, she pushed the billionaire away from her, claiming he was being overprotective.

We all headed inside, Clint still arguing with Maria from before, and entered the usual meeting room. Fury was already there. He narrowed his eye as we all entered the room; I smirked, knowing what we must look like.

"Glad you all made it," he snapped, and I knew he was already in a bad mood. Now that I think about it however, when is he not?

I nodded at the director in a form of greeting. He didn't respond but I didn't really expect him to. Stark plopped in an empty seat, already out of his suit. I wondered how long it would take for him to change. Apparently, not that long...

"Well you got the whole team here Fury," Banner commented. "What's your scheme?"

Fury narrowed his eye, "I have a mission for you."

"Of course you do," Stark rolled his eyes for what seemed like the billionth time today. "What else are we good for?"

Thor crossed his arms over his chest, "Where are we heading this time Nick Fury?"

"Ireland."

Well we weren't expecting that one. What was in Ireland? It always seemed like a bit of wasteland to me but then again, I was a bit outdated. I couldn't hide from the truth.

"Home of the leprechauns?" Stark raised an eyebrow. "What do you want us to do, step on them?"

"It won't be that easy," put in Thor. "Leprechauns are devious little creatures that will trick you into falling for the simplest of plays."

I just looked at Thor curiously. "They actually exist?" I questioned. Stark threw me a look, basically saying that I was crazy like usual. I shrugged in response. Whatever.

Thor nodded, "Indeed. They aren't as friendly as you would think Steve Rogers."

"I'll keep that in mind Thor," I chuckled. "Thanks."

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Natasha snapped from the corner.

"Agent Romanoff!" exclaimed Stark. "I had forgotten you were there."

She rolled her eyes, "At least when I speak, it's important."

We all let out a collective laugh, save for Stark and Fury. "Yes thank you Agent Romanoff," Fury interjected. "All of you - yes all of you Stark - will be heading to Ireland tomorrow morning."

"Great," Stark said sarcastically. He turned and nudged Banner with that stupid smirk stuck on his face, "Hey it's your country Doc! You'll fit right in! Everything's green!"

Banner glared at the billionaire. Fury closed his eye and sighed. I stifled a chuckle at this whole event; we were certainly a team all right.

"So what's the scoop?" Clint interrupted the group, getting everyone back together for a moment.

Fury spoke up once more, "There have been some strange readings from our spies stationed there. They say -"

"Are your spies leprechauns?" Stark questioned. "That would be a little far-fetched Popeye, even for you."

Maria narrowed her eyes, defending her director. "No, they're fairies," she said sarcastically.

Stark snapped his fingers, "Damn, that was my second guess."

"Anyway," Fury shouted over the chaos that was bound to erupt sooner or later, "like I was saying before, the readings have been sparking with dark magic."

Thor shifted his weight from one foot to the other, making a large creaking sound in the floor. "Dark magic?" he asked. "Of what kind?"

"I don't know," Fury admitted. "I figured it might have something to do with your world though."

Stark made a face, "Not this again."

"I'm afraid so," Maria interjected. "This could mean danger for all the people of the country. They need your help."

I nodded slowly. "So what do you need us to do?" I added.

All eyes in the room turned on me like they just realized I was here. I shrugged. It was an innocent question! Fury nodded back at me like he was happy that someone was taking this seriously.

"Discover the source and destroy it," Fury said, nodding at all of us in the room. "Any questions?"

Stark raised his hand. I rolled my eyes; I gave up with this man. "How did you lose your eye?"

"Any legitimate questions?"

Stark didn't quit however, "Was it in battle or just from at home like you slipped on a wet floor and a knife poked your eye out?" There was dead silence as we all stared at him in disbelief.

"For the record, it would boost your popularity status if you say you lost it in battle," Stark swept on. "Just saying."

Pepper, who had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to him, spoke over her boyfriend, "How long will they be gone?"

"Don't think you're off the hook Miss Potts," Fury said. "You're going too."

"Hey!" Stark's expression darkened as he took in what the SHIELD director was saying. "She's not a part of this! You can't order her around and -"

He was cut off by the woman in question, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Why me? What would my involvement be?" she directed her question towards Fury. I had to give her credits, though, she wasn't afraid. She seemed willing to go, even if Stark outright denied it.

"You're probably the most responsible person in this room," Maria answered.

Fury nodded in agreement, "As well as excelling in the organization department."

Pepper gave a small nod of understanding. Stark frowned, taking his girlfriend's hand precautiously. He wasn't happy but at least he wasn't outright protesting at the top of his lungs anymore. That was always an improvement.

Fury shook his head, "Don't think this is going to be all fun and games Stark. You're on a mission or had you forgotten?"

"So what are our own purposes?" I wondered out loud.

"He is still breathing, dammit Banner you were right," Tony joked, having Banner and I throw a glare his way.

Fury talked over the billionaire, "I have debriefing packets for all of you to read."

"Just give us the synopsis," Stark commented. "We all know I'm the only one who does the reading."

Pepper slapped him and I stifled a chuckle of laughter. He so deserved that.

Stark held his hands up in the air, "Okay Pepper reads too but she's new." Again, Pepper hit him in the arm and he cringed.

"You'll understand once you get there," Fury said, nodding to Hill. "I want you all at JFK at 6pm tomorrow night. The flight leaves at eight."

Stark leapt to his feet. "What?" he shouted. "We're taking a public plane?"

Even Natasha and Clint looked unnerved. "Sir?" Maria spoke up. "Are you sure this is the right approach?"

"Positive," Fury said confidently. "You are not going undercover either. The Avengers are allowed to take vacations, which is exactly what you are doing."

"But we are not," Thor clarified.

Fury nodded, "Correct."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Stark made a wild gesture. "We're taking a public plane? I do not take public planes!"

I stood up as well and placed a hand on the billionaire's shoulder, "They're not that bad."

"How would you know?" Stark snapped. "You've never been on one like this before!"

I opened my mouth to retort a reply but Thor stepped in between us. "Calm down petty mortals," he bellowed. "All will be fine in the end."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "You say that and yet you have a direct contact to the enemy. Tell us Thor, where is Loki?"

"How dare you question my loyalty?" shouted the god and Clint stepped forward, his fists clenched.

"You better not lay a hand on her head," he growled.

Stark clapped a hand on Thor's shoulder. He commented, "Come on. Why shouldn't the guy pound them to the ground? Let off a little steam?"

"Kind of like when the Hulk tried to let off a little steam?" Banner snapped.

Maria stepped in the middle of the fight circle. "Guys, chill," she hollered. "We all know why we're here."

"Yeah, to be a part of this so-called team again," Natasha sniffed, earning a glare from the other female SHIELD agent.

Banner shook his head, "I'm sticking with my time bomb theory."

"I would agree with that," complied Stark.

"You don't own me Stark," Clint threatened. Natasha crossed her arms over her chest as well, "You don't own anyone here."

"I probably could afford you."

Pepper entered the mix, lightly touching her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Hey," she whispered. "Calm down, it's going to be okay."

I knew that, despite her good intentions, Pepper wasn't going to be any help. I glanced over at Fury, the only other person currently not involved at this moment, and frowned. The director was staring at the Avengers like he couldn't believe he had to deal with this, and I knew he wasn't going to be much help either. It was up to me.

I popped my head in the middle. "Wait a minute!" I shouted, spinning around and holding my hands out to my sides. "Everyone just take a second. These are your friends. You can't do this."

"Watch me," threatened Clint, his hand already itching towards his bow and arrow.

I placed my hand on the archer's arm. "Now everyone needs to stop," I exclaimed. "Seriously! Quit it!" I added as no one moved.

"We all have arguments sure," I noted. "But we're a team and we stick together! We're going on this mission and we're going to succeed!"

There was no response to my motivational speech. I made a face at my so-called teammates, and I heaved a sigh. Well it was worth a shot.

Fury coughed, bringing us all back to the present for a moment. "Now, if that wasn't leadership, I have two eyes," he joked. No one laughed, even Stark just rolled his eyes. "Which is why," the director continued, "I'm putting Rogers in charge of this mission."

"What?" Stark spluttered. "But I'm the team leader."

"Not for this mission you aren't," the SHIELD director pointed out.

Maria spoke up, "Sir, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

I raised my eyebrows surprisingly. "Do you think I don't have leadership qualities Miss Hill?" I questioned, folding my arms over my chest.

She didn't answer me, and I must admit, I felt a little hurt that she would question that. Fury sighed.

"I know what I'm doing Hill," he rubbed his temples like he had had enough, "which is why I'm also sending you on this mission."

"But sir!"

Fury held up his hand to stop Maria in her tracks. I felt like applauding the one-eyed man. "Just don't," he said, before opening his one good eye and glaring at all of us. "If I hear one little peep out of any of you on this entire trip, you are all grounded when we get back."

"What?" Stark, who had just settled back down, jumped to his feet yet again. "That's uncalled for!"

"It makes sense," I interjected.

Stark stated menacingly in my direction. "I don't give a shit if it makes sense or not," the billionaire said. "I'm saying that it's unnecessary. We all know we're not going to be buddy-buddy this entire trip."

"We all know that you're not going to cooperate on this trip," Banner smirked. Stark hit him on the arm and the scientist faked a hurt face.

Thor held up a hand as if pondering something. "I have a question Nick Fury," he said. "What is this grounding that you speak of?"

Clint chuckled, "It basically means we have to do office work for the next couple of weeks."

"And that always goes over well, doesn't it?" Banner interrupted good-heartedly.

Natasha laughed, "Not as bad as you'd think."

"And how many times have you been grounded Agent Romanoff?" Stark smirked, catching the assassin in her tracks.

Natasha paused, glaring at the billionaire, before stating, "That's classified."

"Well then," I clapped my hands together. "This should be fun."

I made to head out the door, ready to escape this meeting of hell. Unfortunately, I didn't get that far.

"Not so fast Rogers," Maria's voice stopped me in my place. "Director Fury wasn't done."

I spun around, planting a smile on my face, pretending for the sake of sanity to look like I wanted to be here. Fury walked around the room, handing each of us a small slip of paper.

"Your boarding passes," the director explained. "Don't lose them, don't switch them, don't even think about revamping them."

I stared at mine for a minute or so, trying to understand what everything meant. Banner saw me and Thor looking obviously confused and beckoned us over.

"You don't really need to examine this," the scientist gave us a reassuring grin. "All you really need to know is your flight number, which is here," he pointed to a long series of numbers at the top of the paper, "and your seat number, which is here." I noticed my seat number was 2B. Were we located near the front of the plane then? I frowned, scratching my head.

Thor gave a loud laugh to my left, causing me to jump involuntarily. "Look at this Doctor Bruce Banner!" he bellowed. "We have the same number!"

Banner double checked his own boarding pass, and his smile slipped away for a minute before reappearing back on his face. I had to laugh; this was going to be an interesting flight indeed. "It seems like we're going to be sitting together big guy," he forcefully said through his teeth.

I looked around the room, suddenly curious as to who I would be sitting with. I saw Stark and Pepper conversing together, probably the only time that Stark would keep quiet, and I knew Fury would have put them together. I looked over at Natasha and Clint in the comer, and I knew Fury paired them up as well. So who was left?

Suddenly, my eyes met with the only other pair of eyes not paired up with someone else yet. My stomach dropped to the floor. It couldn't be - I refused to believe it. And yet I knew it had to be true.

I was paired up with Maria Hill.

Fast forward 24 hours to the scene I mentioned to you earlier. We were currently flying somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, and frankly I just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately (or fortunately, I wasn't really sure which), sleep would not take me. Across the aisle from me, Stark had reclined his chair back and was snoring rather loudly. I secretly think he was okay with the set up once he realized he was seating next to Pepper and taking first class. Pepper was also asleep next to the billionaire, her head resting on Stark's shoulder with the complementary sleep mask covering her eyes. In front of me, Clint was also passed out with a death grip hand on his carry on bag like someone was going to steal it if he let go. Natasha looked reluctant to sleep, but I'm pretty sure I saw Stark slip something in her champagne earlier. Diagonal from me, Banner had a newspaper over his face and Thor was peacefully sleeping against the window of the plane. I looked to my left to see Maria watching something intently on her personal TV with large headphones planted in her ears. Somehow, I don't think she would be getting much sleep. I sighed. This was going to be a long flight indeed.

After about a half hour of me staring at the ceiling, I had about enough. I got to my feet, not even earning the attention of Maria, and headed to the front of the plane. A flight attendant met me halfway and gave me a plastered smile.

"Are you looking for the bathroom?" she questioned in a hush tone.

To be honest, I really didn't know where I was going so I just nodded. She pointed back in the direction where I came from.

"Right through those curtains sweetheart," she drawled. "And to the left."

"Thank you," I managed to spit out and headed in the direction where the flight attendant pointed me. I passed my sleeping team, and I passed through a set of blue curtains. Sure enough, to my left, was a tiny door labeled Lavatories. I yanked open the door and stepped inside. As I closed the door behind me however, I realized how tight of a space it was! There was barely room for me to stand!

I stared at myself in the little mirror provided and sighed. What had I gotten myself into? I noticed a small little black button at the top of the door, looking out of place. I pushed it tentatively, not exactly sure what it was there for. Nothing happened. I shrugged and opened the bathroom door to see a woman with long blonde hair waiting outside. She frowned when she saw me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake an entire plane.

"You're not who I was expecting Captain America," she smirked.

I frowned, not questioning how she knew my name. "Who were you expecting?"

The woman's smile faded off her face, and narrowed eyes stared back at me. She didn't answer, just held my gaze a moment longer before whipping around and heading back into the crowd.

Something wasn't completely right there.

I shrugged, heading back to my seat and folding my arms across my chest. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes reluctantly. My only saving grace was that Maria was awake to monitor everything. If she wasn't up still, then we would really be screwed.

I think I finally fell asleep for when my thoughts became clear once more, we had landed in Shannon. I shook my head, my mind still jumbled from the strange encounter before, and bolted up from my seat. I looked around the plane for the woman from earlier but she was gone. I had a feeling this was going to be a very odd trip indeed.

_Steve G. Rogers_

_aka Captain America_


End file.
